Such a lampholder for a high-pressure gas discharge lamp is commercially available. A similar lampholder is known from British Application No. GB 2,100,404 A.
Since high-pressure gas discharge lamps can have a high colour temperature, a high-colour rendering index and a high brightness, these lamps are highly suitable for applications where a compact light source is required in order to form a beam in conjunction with a reflector, for example, for studio or projection purposes.
A disadvantage of high-pressure gas discharge lamps is that a very high voltage, for example of the order of a few tens of kilovolts, is necessary for re-igniting the lamp in the hot state. Under such circumstances, severe damage to the lamp or the lamp cap can arise as a result of breakdown if live parts are insufficiently insulated from one another. To prevent breakdown between the current conductors, or from a current conductor to the luminaire mass, under such circumstances, it is necessary for creepage paths along surfaces of the lampholder to be sufficiently long. This requirement implies that the dimensions of such a lampholder are greater than those of a similar lampholder destined for a lower voltage. This is a disadvantage for applications, for example, for portable illumination equipment, where it is desirable to keep the dimensions, and thus the weight, as limited as possible. To overcome this disadvantage, concessions are often made with regard to the electrical properties. The disadvantage of this is that the lampholder is only allowed to be used if additional mounting instructions and insulation instructions are complied with. It is recommended for the known lampholder to be mounted on an insulated carrier.